Te quiero
by Tsuki no Youkai
Summary: Sesshoumaru justifica consigo mismo su proceder con Rin desde que se le unió hasta ahora que ha vuelto por ella para llevarla con él una vez más; le es inexplicable el porqué. No obstante, para Rin es muy obvio lo que pasa, o eso cree ella. Finalmente, y aunque sólo es del conocimiento de Sesshoumaru, Irasue, su madre, no está nada feliz con sus acciones. SIN horrible OOC.


INUYASHA

"Te quiero"

One-shot

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Descansando bajo la comodidad de un árbol, Lord Sesshoumaru escuchaba claramente el crujir del pasto bajo cuatro pequeños pies y cuatro patas; estaban de vuelta.

—¡Niña tonta, tu jamás comprenderás cuan afortunada eres, mocosa del demonio, imprudente, torpe...!— podía escuchar con claridad como la jovencita humana de catorce años no dudaba en contestar a sus insultos.

—¡Usted es el único que piensa así, ni el Amo Sesshoumaru puede creer que no estoy consciente de lo significa para mi que yo siga a su lado! —pudo escucharla "gruñir" ligeramente- ¡Tal insulto, santo cielo! ¡Usted sigue subestimándome, 'Gran' Jaken!— y por el tono de la voz de la muchacha, estaba seguro de algo...

...Se estaba burlando...

Se estaba burlando de él.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud; aceptaba que no esperaba que esa pequeña y miserable humana osara burlarse de él, el Gran Sesshoumaru. Se recargó contra el tronco del árbol, ignorando las protestas de su "leal" sirviente.

Cuando Rin y Jaken finalmente llegaron, se dio cuenta que el pequeño renacuajo le veía con duda en su rostro ¿se atrevía a dudar de él?

—Jaken.— le observó duramente, leyendo en sus movimientos ¡cuan cierto era que aquel pequeño e insignificante youkai dudaba de él y... su proceder con

Rin!

El verde ser se tensó, después asintió y corrió hasta llegar con A-Un, quien se negó a incorporarse hasta que pudo sentir la mirada de su único Amo sobre él. Entonces ambos seres se retiraron del lugar, presuntamente con la orden de cumplir un encargo para el Lord del Oeste...

O tal había dicho Jaken.

Cuando su atención se centro en Rin, la descubrió jugando entre las flores... como siempre. En esta ocasión entretejía unos delgados tallos, formando lo que seguramente, pensaba él, sería una pulsera o una corona de tan insignificantes (no obstante, bellas) criaturas.

Sin dudar, Sesshoumaru centro su atención a lo lejos, en las montañas del Sur a donde ahora se dirigían; pronto comenzaría el verano y sería importante dar a Rin prendas nuevas a menos que deseara que ese* aroma humano estuviera a su espalda todo el tiempo, sin importar que fuera Rin; no toleraría tal.

Sintió la hierba a su lado ladearse bajo un peso.

—Amo Sesshoumaru.— la escuchó llamarle.— ¿Por qué dejó de mirarme?— el Daiyoukai no prestó atención en demasía, era más importante el pensar que tipo de yukata traería para ella Jaken; se lo había advertido "algo ligero, fresco y delicado".

Sintió la mano de la humana tocar la suya.

Desvió su mirada hacía ella.

¿Qué, qué se suponía que ella quería?

—Amo Sesshoumaru.- le dijo seriamente.— Lo quiero mucho.—

¿Y?

ya suponía tal. Era una debilidad propia de los humanos, él la había protegido después de haber probado que su Tenseiga realmente podía revivir a los muertos... había sido un interesante experimento y por el conocimiento obtenido con ello, había decidido cuidar de ella por algunos años.

—Gracias por haber vuelto por mí.— Eso había sido circunstancial ¡simplemente no estaba seguro que los humanos pudieran cuidar bien de ella!

¡Era una humana extraña y...!

No confiaba en los humanos, eso era todo.

—Lo extrañé mucho.-

Semejante sensación no la conocía, estaba seguro de ello. —Uhm.- volvió su rostro completamente, mirándola.

—Ah, ya vuelve a mirarme; a Rin la alegra.— sonrió para él. Sesshoumaru la observó por un instante, desconociendo porque la miraba en algunas ocasiones. Muchas veces pensó que era producido por la ansiedad de considerarla ridículamente inofensiva... algunos pensarían que se "preocupaba" por esa criatura humana, pero no, tal jamás había ocupado su mente.

—Tonterías.— dijo más para si mismo que para Rin.

Rin le miró con sorpresa, después sonrió nuevamente ¡recordaba bien esa expresión en su rostro! esa imperceptible expresión que pocos o tal vez nadie, excepto el Señor Jaken y ella misma, podrían leer.

Estaba, como la Señora Kagome diría, "contrariado".

Le vio mirar al frente, ignorándola una vez más...

o tal quería que ella creyera.

Lo que fuese que lo hubiera obligado a volver por ella tras cuatro años de separación no le importaba. Había estado al pendiente de su cuidado; había verificado que no necesitase el más mínimo objeto; que no vistiese las inmundas ropas humanas nunca más y, que nadie osase molestarla como antes de conocerle; pero todo ello era únicamente porque se sentía con tal responsabilidad para con ella, después de todo la había llevado con él a través de un peligroso viaje contra Naraku y...

...En realidad ella lo había seguido pero...

—Lo quiero, Amo Sesshoumaru.— escuchó las palabras acariciar el viento que suavemente entró en su oído derecho en forma de suspiro. El rotundo palpitar que pronto inundo sus sentidos y que era proveniente de la joven, pronto invadió su audición acompañado del calor que, estaba seguro, la humana desprendía.

Observó el oscuro cielo y la orgullosa Luna brillar con soberbia... ¿estaría mirando ella(1)?

Su boca se tensó, seguramente así era, y por ello, dio una mirada arrogante y llena de desprecio al plateado lugar sobre la tierra.

Sintió a la humana temblar, se volvió hacía ella sorprendiéndola: asustándola.

—Y-yo...— bajo el rostro avergonzada. —Si lo he molestado, me... me disculpo por ello...— no sabía bien como había sentido la necesidad de decírselo de "esa" forma ¿por qué, si ya antes le había dicho que lo quería, la preocupaba tanto el como él le miraba ahora? —Yo... yo sólo...—

—No necesito oír tal.— dijo secamente. Rin bajo el rostro; por primera vez en años se sentía avergonzada ¡jamás se había arrepentido tanto de decir algo, mucho menos cuando eso involucraba a Lord Sesshoumaru! ¿Acaso había entendido erróneamente lo sentimientos de su Amo hacía ella?

—Perdón Amo,— negó suavemente— le prometo que nunca volveré a decir cosas que lo molesten... al menos no las repetiré, porque si no las digo antes— razonó— ¿cómo podría saber que le molestan?— sin comprender porqué, sonrió suavemente. —Yo sólo...— entonces retuvo su inaudito deseo de gritar.

Dos dolorosas punciones atravesaban la piel de su cuello y en definitiva no le gustaba nada como se sentía ¡mucho menos el súbito dolor que en ese mismo momento comenzaba a incrementarse! Abrió la boca, dispuesta a disculparse una vez más y a exteriorizar su descontento.

—Quieta, silencio.— no necesito escuchar más para obedecer, pero en definitiva ¡no le gustaba nada como se sentía!

Cuando sintió su carne ser liberada, pudo prestar atención a las dos lágrimas que querían escapar de su control; sabía que su Amo no podría haber deseado lastimarla pero, lo que fuera que hubiese hecho, había sido nada agradable. —Te consideras a ti misma suficientemente digna para decir tal descaro aún siendo no más que una joven doncella(2),— la miró duramente— humana, para variar.— recordó a su Señor Padre por un momento, y después agregó. —Se responsable entonces, por las acciones que tus actos traen consigo.—

Rin limpió las lágrimas que aún querían escapar de su rostro. —Perdone Amo,— le miró serenamente— no quería hacerlo enfadar.— y el Lord del Oeste supo bien que ella se refería al escarlata que sus ojos seguramente mostrarían para ella.

Nuevamente miró hacía la Luna... ella definitivamente estaba observándole y, no le daría el privilegio de verle ceder a sus impulsos, mucho menos por una humana... sin importar el nombre que ésa en particular ostentaba.

—No estoy molesto.— fue todo lo que dijo esa noche. Rin lo tomó por cierto, y sin dudar, decidió recostar su cabeza sobre la esponjada y cálida estola de su Amo que, sabía bien, formaba parte del cuerpo del Daiyoukai(3).

* * *

Escuchaba las pisadas que el dragón bicéfalo daba tras él; también las pequeñas pisadas de su fiel sirviente... y también...

—¡Ya, no aguanto más, me voy a bajar!— escuchó al renacuajo protestar ante su afirmación.

—¡Ni lo pienses imprudente, podrías caerte; todo esto es terreno irregular!— la miró desafiante— ¡Estáte quieta, el Amo se molestará si sigues gritando tus caprichos!— Rin le miró molesta.

—¡El único que grita aquí es un youkai muy bajito que yo conozco!— escuchó claramente que su humana de ahora dieciséis años exclamaba.— ¡Y si el Amo se molestara con alguien, no sería conmigo, sería con usted!— la escuchó deslizarse por la silla de A-Un.

—¡Mocosa estúpida, si te caes no te lo perdonaré!—

-¡No me pasará nada, el Amo me protegerá!-

-¡Descarada! —dijo con toda irritación posible— ¡No molestes al Amo con tus innecesarias tonterías!—

Suficiente, listo, lo tenían harto.

—Cállate, Jaken.— y en ningún momento se detuvo a esperarles.— Silencio, Rin.— y finalmente lo que deseaba ocurrió: aquella discusión carente de todo sentido había terminado.

Pudo escuchar a la humana estirarse y reír suavemente... haciendo su voluntad como siempre.

—El Amo Sesshoumaru te ha malcriado, eso ha pasado.— atinó a decir Jaken con osadía. Entonces vio como la humana tropezaba torpemente y por poco había caído. —¡AGGGHH, TONTA; CAERÁS SI SIGUES HACIENDO ESTUPIDECES!—

Rin le sonrió y mostró la lengua. —¡Fue una broma Señor Jaken, se lo merecía por molestar tanto!—

—¡¿QUE QUÉ!?- ira en sus amarillentos ojos.— ¡ERES UNA HUMANA IRRESPONSABLE, TONTA Y ESTÚPIDA!— entonces se detuvo, sintió su corazón detenerse; la había llamado "tonta y estúpida" en una misma oración. Espero una piedra que pronto le golpeara, aunque tal no llegó. No obstante, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el Lord del Oeste paraba, volvía el rostro hacía ellos y con severidad pronunciaba:

—Detén tus juegos, Rin.— la humana le miró sorprendida.—Recuerda quien eres y como tal —con lo que podría ser irritación, agregó— compórtate.— la mujer le miró serenamente, asintió.

—Así lo haré.— dijo. Jaken no dio crédito a lo acontecido, después de todo su Amo por fin había regañado a la humana... en todos sus años con ella ahí ¡jamás había visto que le llamaran la atención enserio! Sonrió con alegría.

-"Oh bueno, era de esperarse."- pensó mientras veía a Rin acariciarse el ya abultado vientre.- "Después de todo ese cachorro tendrá al más fiero y sublime youkai como padre..."— y torpemente agregó en su mente— "Lo único malo es que será hanyou."- sintió un espantoso escalofrío recorrerle y pudo ver con angustia como su Lord le miraba despectivamente. —¡Yo no dije nada!— atinó a decir para defenderse.

—Ohhh, ¿el Señor Jaken pensó algo que no debía?— dijo Rin con burla.— Muy mal, muy mal; recuerde que su mente está conectada(4) con la del Amo Sesshoumaru. Señor Jaken, usted puede ser tan tontamente ofensivo.— Atino a decir la humana, antes de ver al renacuajo caer inconsciente por la roca que había golpeado su cabeza.

Poco después y con Jaken inconsciente sobre la espalda de A-Un, Rin cuestionó al Daiyoukai. —Amo ¿cree que pueda tomar un baño antes de que anochezca?— el demonio no dijo palabra alguna.— Puedo escuchar una cascada cerca ¿puedo ir?— al no tener respuesta una vez más, agregó. —No tardaré mucho, lo prometo.—

—No.— y continuó caminando. Rin suspiró, haciendo evidente su inconformidad. El Daiyoukai sin embargo, no dijo palabra alguna al respecto, no obstante que sabía bien que ella renegaba de su orden.

—Pues no hay nada que hacer A-Un; no podremos bañarnos hoy.— y continuó caminando al lado del dragón, quien negaba, a lo que la humana le miró sin comprender por un breve momento. Después sonrió y, aunque no podía verlo, sabía bien que su Amo seguramente estaría en ese mismo momento buscando con su olfato aguas termales.

Desde el castillo de la Luna, una hermosa mujer observaba la escena; molestia en su rostro.

—Es el colmo, Sesshoumaru,— irritación en su voz— no sólo no puedes negarle un capricho sino que además no quieres que pase frío mientras se baña.— negó —Eres en definitiva, como tu padre... hasta en la más extraña forma.—

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

*Por 'ese' aroma humano, me refiero al sudor; obviamente que no le gustará percibir tal con su nariz super desarrollada ¿nee?

(1) Claro que hablo de Irasue, su mamá.

(2) "Joven doncella" porque eso es Rin; aclaré que ella tenía catorce en el fic cierto? además, para la mayoría ya debe ser obvio (ok, la mayoría que ha escuchado o leído mis post en FB o que ha leído mi fic de "Instinto" y todos mis comentarios al respecto XD) que a mí a NO me molesta la relación SessXRin joven (pero tengo un límite y ese no va abajo de los 13 años XD y eso sólo porque entraba dentro de "normal para la época"). Anyway, NO piensen en Sess como un pervertido o similar... D: ¿Cuál es su problema? Lo vean como lo vean, así Rin tuviera 90 años, seguiría siendo más joven que Sesshoumaru; según Rumiko-sen, él tiene MÁS de QUINIENTOS años... entonces? Relájense y disfruten de la paring.

(3) Si, momoko -asi le llaman no? XD- o esa estola, forma parte de su cuerpo. O tal dijo Rumiko-sen... ¿su cola? probablemente.

(4) Referencia al manga, cuando Miroku dice que la mente de Sess y de Jaken están conectadas -cuando Magatsuhi lo lastima y Jaken piensa que Sesshoumaru no piensa claramente cuando esta convertído en un perro... prácticamente lo llama mentalmente tonto y Sesshy lo ve con desprecio cuando vuelve a su forma humanoide XD. Rin en ése momento dice "El Señor Jaken definitivamente dudo de él" y Miroku agrega "sus mentes están conectadas".

ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA:

Este pequeño oneshot es un regalito por el cursi 14 de Febrero; se que muchos lo celebran y se me hacía justo un pequeño regalíto; sobretodo para los y las que esperan los dos extra de "Instinto" u.u lamento no poder escribir hasta finales de Febrero pero ése examen es primero :S

ojalá les haya gustado este oneshot, que como sabrán los que me han leído antes, no son mi fuerte XD

¡Feliz San Valentin!

Si se preguntan que significa esto:

"—¡Usted es el único que piensa así, ni el Amo Sesshoumaru puede creer que no estoy consciente de lo significa que yo siga a su lado! —pudo escucharla "gruñir" ligeramente- ¡Tal insulto, santo cielo! ¡Usted sigue subestimándome, 'Gran' Jaken!"

Es porque Rin ya se dio cuenta de lo que podría sentir Sesshy por ella XD, pero también entiende que él jamás hablaría con ella de tal. Rin esta consciente que, si la quiere, la tomará y no le explicará nada... porque no es como él XD.

Rin es muy lista, y SINCERAMENTE mi opinión de ella tanto en el manga como en el anime es que es una niña muy madura y del tipo que NO anda "lo amo, lo amo, lo amo", sino del tipo de persona que dice "lo amo" y punto; lo que trato de decir es que ella no es del tipo hiper emocional, sino del tipo "fría" con su toque de cariñosa... ¿madura?

D: espero me dé a entender.

Escrito el 09 de febrero 2013 de la 1:56 am a las 3:12 am en el ipad olvidado en casa y prestado (oficialmente XD) de un amigo.


End file.
